Construction vehicles such as dump trucks are provided with a planetary gear type transmission having a plurality of planetary gear mechanisms. The planetary gear type transmission can implement a desired reduction gear ratio by using an appropriate combination of planetary gear mechanisms. A conventional planetary gear type transmission is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,533 (PTD 1).